


As Long as You're Here (i feel warm)

by FixerRefutation



Series: Ouma Kokichi's Theory of 'Happiness.' [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All very light relationship thing so, Cuter near the end, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sickfic, a little drabble, but its cute i think, graphic descriptions of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixerRefutation/pseuds/FixerRefutation
Summary: Ouma becomes sick, and nobody is willing to visit.Except one person.(who drags two people over as well)





	As Long as You're Here (i feel warm)

**Author's Note:**

> I- i hadn't written any in forever dude 
> 
> I'm desperate for 5 works b r o
> 
> I c a n t e v e n w r i t e a b o u t a k i s s without blushing.

The Ultimate Supreme Leader groaned and rolled around in his bed. He knew he shouldn't move, but everything was _so boring_ and he was so _boored,_ laying down, staring at his wax figure of his  _beloved_ Amami-chan.

..why did he have a wax figurine of Amami-chan?

Ouma groaned and lay on his stomach, suffocating _(the toilet paper around her neck-_ ) into the soft fluff of his pillow. Sharp pains were stabbing at his stomach _(stabbed by the thing he **loved** most-)_  , reminding him that his hunger wasn't exactly sated. (he hadn't eaten since-) This fever was going to _kill_ him.

 

*

 

"I HAVE A NEWWW MOTIVE~!"

"PISS _OFF,_ MONOKUMA!"

 

*

Kokichi turned restlessly in his bed, despite his malnourished body warning him to just stop moving, with that pain in his neck _(she, dead, in a cage with a single wound in her neck-)_ and a terrible headache _(dead in her own lab, head wound, stabbed_ -), but he ignored it and continued shifting his eyes to different places in his room from the whiteboard (people _dead_ , blood blood _blood_ ) he really couldn't decide whether he was going crazy or if his guilt was finally catching up to him. _(if i'd tried harder-please bring them back- kill me instead-)_

He scrunched his eyes shut and buried himself under the covers.

*

"One of you bastards are verry sick~! And if you don't kill someone, they _might die_ ~! Oh noooo~!"

"..who is it?"

"Umm.. Ouma-kun hasn't come out of his room today.."

"Nyehh...so it's him?"

"..Aren't you guys at least a little concerned?"

"..does it matter?"

"Well.."

"Nyeh...should've picked someone we liked more.."

"Uupupu-huh? How cold~! You're willing to let someone die, just like that~?"

"..I...Well, time for training! ..Makiroll, sidekick-hey, sidekick?"

Shuichi Saihara resolutely ignored his friend's shouts as he walked to the dormitories.

 

*

  
Kokichi had passed out for a little bit, before waking up and picking at the ends of his pillow. He hadn't had Panta all day, and was way too weak to stagger out of his bed and go all the way to the dining hall.

~~why had nobody visited him? Did they forget? He wasn't there the whole day, so shouldn't they know something was wrong?~~

~~..did they not care?~~

he knows the answer, but drowns _(hands scratching the sink, the prisoner's hands cuffed-)_ it out with the thoughts in his head. If he had even a thread _(reaching towards the sky, cuts everywhere, dead end, she falls-)_ of energy to move, he would probably just use it up in his effort to sit up. He briefly wonders if he could just roll over to the dining hall (giggling deliriously at the image), but takes back the thought as he hears a tentative _knock_ on the door. He sits up, quickly, but falls back down into the fluffy sheets. Suddenly, h-holy _shit,_ i-i-it's really cold- (wasn't it always cold?), and he quietly whispers (his voice is _really_ raspy) to come in. At this point, he's just so done, with this pounding headache _(found in the library, blood on his head, someone's really_ dead _-)_ and his sore throat (she chokes, a gruesome melody-), he doesn't even _care_ if it's someone ready to kill him-

It's.. Saihara-chan? He was holding medicine, and looking frazzled. Maki-murderer is dragged in by Star-idiot, who seemed to be following Saihara-chan.

"Sidekick-" star-idiot chokes, "we're supposed to train today." Maki views his sick form with disinterest, and Saihara-chan hesitantly sits down next to him. He can feel the warmth the other is emitting, and unconsiously shuffles a bit closer to the heat source (he doesn't hear Momota's choked gasp, nor see Saihara's embarrassed blush). 

The cold just..

slips away.

Everything is warm. 

He felt content, with Saihara-chan next to him. 

He's in a daze as Saihara gives him some medicine from the warehouse, and just before he falls asleep, he can feel a hesitant, but gentle kiss on his forehead. 

*

 

It takes him just a few days to recover, through Saihara-chan's settling him down, Maki-chan (albeit hesitantly) reading him a book, and Momota-chan in the background, protecting him from the ghosts ("this place is freaking haunted!", he swears.)

When Kokichi gets better, Saihara-chan has him say 'Thank you' to Maki-chan and Momota-chan. He hesitantly says it, and from then on, Saihara-chan drags him with him and his crew everywhere. (Maki-chan and Momota-chan learn to accept it, though. )

(Saihara-chan turns red whenever Kokichi nuzzles his shoulder-note taken, and Kokichi is definitely not going to stop anytime soon.

..It would be payback, for making him spend so much time with momota-chan burning away a thousand brain cells a day ~~and a thank you.~~ )

 

* Monokuma's Corner:

The mastermind watched as the supposed-to-be victim and the meant-to-be killer talk and laugh with the murderer and detective. "..What do I have to resort to now?", she mutters, looking to the original DR motives.

"..begging?"

 

*

 

"PLEEEEAAASSEEEEE KILLL SOMEONEEEEE~!"

"Huh, no way!"

"Nyeh..killing is too much work.."

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Ouma had a good laugh that day.


End file.
